


Marital Bliss

by LaMalefix



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMalefix/pseuds/LaMalefix
Summary: “We have only respected the traditions” Magnus adds. And Alec feels him moving a bit below him, he has clearly shrugged.“You were not of the same opinion when Izzy proposed that we sleep separately the night before yesterday,” he points out candidly.“Alexander, I am a thousand years old,” he mutters, shifting his hand and bringing it to the top of his head, to pat him. “I learned to respect ancient traditions, mundanes or not...”.Traditions matter, Magnus knows better than anyone else. Especially marriage traditions, right?





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything is numb and it is not easy to open his eyelids.

He doesn’t usually wake up like that. An early riser like him (and it’s not clear if it is more for duty and necessity than for physical conformation and professional deformation) he usually wakes up without problems. And it is strange, therefore, not to be able to open his eyelids.

It’s all numb. He feels his heavy limbs, he feels that he wouldn’t be able to move even a muscle, not even wanting it. He feels his own weight against the mattress below, he really _feels_ himself.

Needless to say, the two of them have had sex quite often, make love and that practical act. And that numbness, the one that weighs on him right now, he usually associates it with that feeling. Not sex per se but what happens next.

The act, per se, could be good enough. The lost looks, one lost in the eyes of the other, the physiology that helps them to feel, feel completely, every single part of their body for the duration of the act, the happiness of that something that starts from the centre of the chest and stumbles in the throat, the guttural moans that run through the air. But after sex is way better, if possible. That happiness lingers on their skins, and under wraps in every cell, and runs in every vein to reach each and every corner of their body.

It was an orgasm, alright, to be honest more than one, that left him without strength. Runes activated or not, there is a point where the body, even the most trained and ready, gets to be completely tired, emptied. Of a pleasant, satisfied tiredness.

Now, he senses full awareness of his body. This general numbness makes him feel every single millimetre of himself. He detects his legs, which seem to weigh heavily on the mattress. Fingers, arms, hands. He feels the strange sensation on the back of his left hand, the sign of a freshly burned rune that pulls back his skin. The left finger seems to be surrounded by a weight, soft and a bit cold, of something that usually isn’t there. He feels his eyelids heavy, and just don’t, can’t rise up. This numbness, this heavy sleep from which he doesn’t want to get out.

It’s like a dream. The perfect dream.

There is warmth, between the sheets, someone’s warm breath against his skin, the beating of a heart that echoes in his ears.

The heart-beats are the first thing that his brain can record more clearly, when finally everything around him can light up.

He’s all numb, and it’s definitely nice, it mixes with the warmth, between those sheets, and that familiar weight of an arm thrown to surround his chest. The warm breath that caresses his face.

The first thing he feels are the legs, the toes, more precisely, that curl while stretching his knees. The back is a bit numb, it wasn’t that clever idea to bang against the wall. And even his head is drumming annoyingly, as if someone had decided to hit his temples with a pair of maracas. He definitely had to drink sparkling apple cider, last night, and not all that amount of alcohol.

The arm around his chest tightens its grip and he moves his own arm to squeeze that hot body against him. There is electricity under the sheets, the magic that emanates from Magnus’ wise fingers runs through his skin like a tidal wave. He should be used to it, _instead_ ─

_Instead_ today everything is different.

Even his heart makes a bizarre leap in his chest.

Intertwined legs and clinging bodies, breaths that mingle in the total silence of that morning.

It usually begins with a kiss, their ritual of awakening. Usually Alec slowly moves his head and curls his lips to blow a soft kiss on the first available surface of that person so special, so perfect, that sometimes he just wonders how lucky he was, he is.

He also begins this morning with a kiss, turns his head enough to find Magnus’ forehead and touches his skin with his lips parted, blowing a soft peck. Magnus snorts, wrinkles his forehead and his eyebrows dart down first and then up. He opens one eye and then the other. The glamour is a distant memory, the green-golden eyes that shine on him.

Alec moves again to lay another kiss on his temple. The movement is not that fluid that he collapses back onto the mattress.

How long will it take to get back full possession of his body? Maybe that extra dance and that too many glasses played him a bad joke. But it’s so pleasant, that numbness, the satisfying one of a beautiful night spent intertwined between the sheets, the breaths breaking in the air.

It’s Magnus who moves then. He’s still quite sleepy, while propping up the mattress with an elbow to get up enough to look into his eyes.

And Magnus is magic, it’s magic in its simplest and most obvious definition. Even just the way his eyes stop to watch Alec is magic, pure and plain. He has a fondness in his eyes, a satisfaction that leaves Alec speechless every time.

Alec swallows and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m all numb,” he says and moves to stretch again, but this also seems like a bad idea.

“I bet you are” answers Magnus, the voice guttural and slightly hoarse, soft and velvety and a little kneaded by sleep. His smile, the way he looks at him with those sleepy eyes are magic.

Alec moistens his lips with the tip of his tongue. Heck, his heart should have gotten used to all this. To this impossible charm, who has even now, with ruffled hair and sleepy face, the eyes still marked by the smudged kajal he didn’t have time yesterday to wipe off. Even just that simple small gesture he makes to put back in its place that tuft of hair from his eyes, while in his fingers flickers the blue smoke of his magic, even just this, it takes his breath away.

“I thought you were numb,” Magnus remarks, exposing his teeth in a mischievous grin.

“Oh, I hate you!” Alec grumbles, retrieving a pillow and shot it on his face. “Stop looking at me all so sexy!”.

Magnus snorts and pulls the pillow off his face, his hair ruffled on his head again. The light puff of gold that he chose for yesterday seems to sparkle in the light that comes from the window. “Oh, you little shit ! I trusted you!” he mumbles, but his eyes shine and his smile is lovely and satisfied.

“I’m numb, yes, but I could go for another ride in bed...” Alec mumbles a soft smirk on his lips.

“Then I want to hear you explain to your family why you walk like a penguin.” Magnus replies, approaching him and blowing a kiss through his hair, before moving on top of him.

_Heck_ , he swallows noisily and his ears whistle a bit, maybe his blood is going somewhere in the lower part of his body. “You’re not making my life easy, eh?” he groans breathlessly.

“And think that from now on it will always be like this! Funny right?” Magnus replies and his smile sparkles even more. “See it as my personal revenge, you woke me up this morning too... and you don’t even have to go around ruling Shadowhunters”.

“I didn’t want to wake you up _but_ ─” he begins to say and stretches both hands to pick up his face. And then he sees the rune, the new one that marks his hand with this fresh burn. He feels a satisfied smile stretching out on his lips.

“You always say that, but here we are,” answers Magnus, grinning and moving his head to nuzzle his cheek into the palm of Alec’s hand. “I think it has become a habit...” he then rubs his eyes with his fingers, the golden nail polish that glimmers. “Not that I mind, starting the day with some cuddle with you, especially today... but we were late last night and sleeping a little longer would not hurt us”.

“True.” he nods a very bitter tone escapes from his mouth.

“And then you’re all numb,” Magnus reminds him snorting slightly, with that tone that he usually use when he starts doing innuendoes, and then goes back on his side of the bed, tumbling over his back and taking away a good part of the sheets and blankets.

“And whose fault would it be?” Alec mumbles in the most theatrical way he knows, after all he has learned from the drama queen himself, and stretches to recover at least some sheets and with the excuse he clings to Magnus again.

“Hey, don’t look at me!” He replies, shrugging. “I’m certainly not the one who said ‘I want you to fuck me senseless’, I only execute”.

Alec frowns, his ears are burning. “Oh, shut up! I never said that!”.

“Ah, right, maybe it was ‘You make me fall to pieces’... but the outcome it’s exactly the same” he corrects himself.

Alec mumbles something and stares at him, a frowned eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that... you’re also the one who told me that I taste divine... and that I made you lose your mind the first time I moaned...” he adds.

“True, but...” Alec begins to say and then looks at him, his face so relaxed, full of happiness and satisfaction. Impossible to think of something different.

“These should have been your wedding vows,” Magnus says, grinning.

Alec chokes with laughter. “You are terrible”.

“And guess what?” Magnus whispers, raising his left hand and showing him the ring, the only one that is surrounding his finger. “Now you are married to me, forever”.

“Forever” Alec repeats, smiling and stretching, with a gesture not at all fluid, to hold him in his arms, rubbing his face against his chest. “ _Damn_ , it sounds so good”.

Magnus starts to stroke his shoulders, with his fingers he runs through the signs, the runes that mark his back. “ _Damn yes_ ”.

“You can’t run away, eh?” He mumbles as he rubs his cheek against his husband’s chest. His husband. _Damn_ , it sounds good.

“Actually, I was worried that someone would barge in to interrupt our marriage...” Magnus deadpans, his tone far too contempt to be serious.

Alec snorts, blowing a sigh against Magnus’ sternum. “Again with this story?”.

“Well, you’ll excuse me, but I was marrying a champion of charm and clumsiness, and a cool as fuck guy, you know? A deadly combination, anyone would want to have you tied to their finger, uh?” Magnus mumbles letting his fingers slide through Alec’s hair.

He gets up just enough to look at him. He has this infinite tenderness in his eyes, the pupil dilated when their looks intertwine. “You would have burned them with your eyes, didn’t you?”.

“No, just with a fireball” he replies grinning. “You know? A warlock thing”.

“That’s not nice. Not in an audience of Shadowhunters” Alec replies returning to his place, his head on Magnus’ chest , grunting then, when a light tackle climbs up his back. “ _Urgh_ ”.

“Oh, poor thing” coos Magnus, in the softest way he knows, the tone is playful, amused, and maybe even a little satisfied.

“Quit your sweet talking, you know it’s your fault” Alec mutters, bogusly offended. He wouldn’t exchange yesterday evening, before and after finally arriving home, for nothing in the world.

“I’m very pleased to take credit,” Magnus replies, as his hand comes down to count the vertebrae of Alec’s spine. “But it’s also true that you drank a lot, if I hadn’t exchanged apple cider with your wine in the middle of the evening, Catarina should have taken you to the hospital in an alcohol-induced coma”.

Alec chokes with another laugh, while that shiver that emanates from that light touch, from that lightest caress, is released all over his body. “You are terrible”.

“We have only respected the traditions” Magnus adds. And Alec feels him moving a bit below him, he has clearly shrugged.

“You were not of the same opinion when Izzy proposed that we sleep separately the night before yesterday,” he points out candidly.

“Alexander, I am a thousand years old,” he mutters, shifting his hand and bringing it to the top of his head, to pat him. “I learned to respect ancient traditions, mundanes or not...”.

Alec curls his eyebrows. “I know you’re not a thousand years old, Mags”.

“It’s a figure of speech,” Magnus replies, the smirk in his voice. “And then, let me remind you, that you weren’t happy at all with Isabelle’s suggestion”.

Alec snorts, still rubbing his cheek against Magnus’ chest and moving with his hand to tug him closer. “Of course, but I couldn’t say no”.

“You never say no to your sister...” he tells him, his voice like a whisper, playful and full of fondness.

“No, especially not on these kind of things. You know how scary she is when she is in her full bridezilla-mode” Alec nods, and something starts gurgling inside him. But he decides that it is only the tiredness, or his body that is a complete mess. Still, he would like to do another couple of somersaults, in bed, special effects and beautiful company, respecting traditions is important, right?

“She’s scary indeed,” Magnus nods, and when Alec squeezes a little more to him, he blurts out a laugh.

Alec frowns again “What?” .

“Didn’t you feel your stomach rumbling?” he says softly.

“Obviously it grumbles! You made me burn lots of calories!” Alec groans. “And then I couldn’t eat anything at the reception! Whenever I tried to eat something, someone was shouting ‘kiss kiss’ or wanted to toast. Weddings are exhausting!”.

“Poor you” Magnus chuckles. “And you drank a lot, but you were good, you didn’t say anything embarrassing... a little I hoped it, to tell the truth”.

“You are horrible,” he mutters, rising again, and this time the movement it’s more fluid and less troublesome for his back, and he cups his husband’s cheeks. “It was really a good party”.

“You did a great job, in fact,” answers Magnus, smiling. “We have to work better on your way to dance, but we have time”.

Alec approaches him, a half smile on his lips and a very small, tiny pout that curls his eyebrows “I trained”.

“I know,” answers Magnus, approaching him too, reducing the minimum space between their foreheads so as to rub the tips of their noses. “I was there when you were training, I was the one who danced, you know?”.

Alec rubs his thumbs on his cheeks, his gaze mirrored again in the bottom of Magnus’ dilated pupils. “You have to teach me better then. I have all eternity to learn “.

“I would say it’s a good plan, then” he smiles and moves forward to kiss him.

And Alec’s breath breaks at the back of his throat. And they’ve been together for a while now, and they’ve been through a lot, enough for a lifetime or two, yet, _yet_ every kiss has this effect.

Magnus squeezes his hips with both arms and Alec’s hands slide over his chest. The wedding ring that sparkles at his ring finger, the wedding rune that is still fresh on his left hand.

And they have a lot of time to respect the traditions, and learn better to smooth the corners of their relationship. But it’s perfect too. With that slight back numbness that certainly will make him walk like a penguin, today, and that ring that shines and unites them _forever_.

Forever. It sounds really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for stopping by  
> So, this was just a little something that has been inside my head for a couple of weeks now. And with the trailer yesterday I had just the final push to make it real(?), I suppose.  
> Hope this little fluffy thing eases your day! If you liked it let me know with a kudo or a comment.  
> Thanks to the magnificent Lakritzwolf, for always being such a wonderful person, friend and beta, and for giving me the best advice for this work's title.  
> Thank you, my dear


End file.
